Soldiers GermanyXReader
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: As the drums of war got louder in your ears, you knew that the battle was gonna be hell: burned in fire and blood.You may never get another chance to do something like this again, if fate ever allowed you to survive that is…songfic based off the song Soldiers by Otherwise. sort of angsty, a bit dark, marginally mature-reader instert.


**A/N: A APH-GermanyXReader request for a friend on deviantart. It turned out to be a songfic, so I guess it counts. I actually had to look through lots of war songs that would fit this right and also lyrics that I wouldn't get in trouble with when writing this. I also had to listen to this song at least over half a dozen times, to get me in the mood. *know all the words by heart now***

**all words in bold or italics are either the thoughts or feelings and song lyrics. (it gives the story a dark like setting, which I think works for this type of story like setting, at least to me)**

**Song: _"Soldiers" _**

**Original Artist: Otherwise ****[ Lyrics from: o/otherwise/we+are+soldiers_ ]**

* * *

**GermanyXReader: Songfic-Soldiers**

You were soldier…

Well, not officially, but you had just started your first day of being a soldier after completing your boot-camp training. Yes, you did have to go through hell to make it this far, but it would be all worth it in the end….

You just hoped you made a good enough impression on your commanding officer or otherwise, you'll have to go back to training…

_**It's time to strap out boots on,  
This is a perfect day to die,**_

You thought of all the times you had pushed to your limits, on how many times you were thought you couldn't go anymore.

_**But you knew, you told yourself, that if you failed…**_

_**You could never go back home again….**_

_**Wipe the blood out of our eyes.**_

Quitting was not an option, not for you…You had to keep moving forward, or die trying…

_**In this life there's no surrender,  
There's nothing left for us to do,**_

"_You mustn't give up! Not once or ever!" _The words of your mom echoed in your head. _"Show your opponent…that you don't want to be messed with…that you are better than them…and if all else fails…_

_**Find the strength to see this through.**_

"_Give them hell and prove to them that you're no piece of trash!" _You carried those words with you all this time and will continue to carry them, till your dying day._**  
**__**  
**_

_**We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath, we'll fight to the death**_

You heard someone call for attention as you quickly got up from where you were sitting and stood in the back of the line, looking as serious as you could, standing straight as an arrow, with your body not moving as single muscle.

There were other soldiers in front of you, but you couldn't see very well at who was at the front, you could tell by what they were saying was important.

_**We Are Soldiers! We Are Soldiers!**_

The mission you were giving was simple:

attack the enemy at the front line.

That's when your mind started to panic: you thought you would be giving something simple, not go straight into battle for your first time…

I guess there was a first for everything….

_**Whoa, Who-oh-oh-oa, Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa**_

As you got into your group you thought over some words you heard in a song once like the sound of a lullaby being done by the sound or war drums in the distance…

_we are soldiers…._

_we are soldiers…_

_**WE ARE SOLDIERS!**_

As the drums of war got louder in your ears, you knew that the battle was gonna be hell: burned in fire and blood. You may never get another chance to do something like this again, if fate ever allowed you to survive that is…

_**I stand here right beside you,  
Tonight we're fighting for ours lives,**_

As you got ready to leave with your group, you noticed someone staring at you…He was taller than most of the people in your group, with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes that somehow seem to pierce your very soul.

You shook off the weird vibe feeling that somehow had came over you, as you tried to think of something else to keep your mind off that person.

_**Let me hear your battlecry.**_

You didn't even notice the footsteps coming towards your way as you continued to keep your mind distracted….as a hand was suddenly on your shoulder, making you jump in surprise at the shock.

You turned around and saw that guy from before, staring right at you, his blue eyes staring straight into your (eye color choice), making you think that you weren't looking at human eyes.

_**They seemed different….like the eyes of a hunter.**_

_**Your Battlecry! **_

Soon, the cries of war, would be ringing through the air, in what would seem like for eternity….

_**We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath, we'll fight to the death **_

"Is there something you need?" You asked him, not knowing why he was there and staring at you.

"Nothing…just be careful out zhere." He said, his voice thick with an accent you could place at the time.

"I will, I'm tougher than I look!" You said, as you turned away to go back to whatever you were doing to get your mind focused again.

"Ve shall see, frau…" The man said softly to himself as he went off in another direction, but not going to far from where you were.

_**We Are Soldiers! We Are Soldiers!**_

Soon, it was time to deploy…

and you….

Were starting to feel nervous.

I mean, who wouldn't on their first time going onto the battlefield like this? You tried to keep your focus and stay under control, to prevent yourself, from freaking out like a wuss.

_**But inside….you were scared as hell. **_

_**You didn't want to die anytime soon…**_

You stayed close to the post you were giving, waiting for the signal to be giving for you to attack.

And it looks like; you weren't the only one who was giving the same post assignment as you…

You turned to see that the guy you were talking to was also were you were. You decided to pass the time, by trying to start up a conversation with him at least…

_**We are the ones who will not go unspoken (unspoken)  
No we will not sleep, we are not sheep**_

"So, um, what's your name?" You asked him, trying to find the first ice breaker to start the conversation off. He looked at you, as you looked back at him, as nothing was said for a few minutes, then that awkward moment feeling started to come…

"Ludvig. Meine name is Ludvig." He said, as you mentally fist pumped yourself in your mind. At least one thing was accomplished for today.

"Well, my name is_." You said, as you held out your hand for a handshake. He looked at your hand, and then at you, not sure what to do at that moment.

"It's called a handshake. Haven't you ever done it before?" You asked him as he shook his head.

"Nien, I haven't." He said, as you tried not to giggle at his answer. The confused look that he gave, just look so cute on him, but no was not the time for something like that.

The first thing you had to do: was teach the man how to handshake.

"It's like this…." You said, as you grabbed his hand and shook it, for a few seconds. "See? Now you try." You told him as he stared at your hand for a few minutes…

Then grabbed your hand and shook it, just like you showed him.

_**We Are Soldiers! We Are Soldiers! Yeah!**_

If times were different, maybe you two could have been friends…

If you weren't, stuck in this situation….

_But this was war, and wars always didn't go right for everyone…._

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand shoulder to shoulder  
You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us!  
**_

It went like this for the next few weeks, always at that post with Ludwig. You were able to get a little more out of him as you two found some things to talk about.

You found out that he had a brother and how they sometimes didn't always get along. You told him about your family, and how you didn't get along with your own brother.

Guess you two had more in common than you thought….

But little did you know, that you would be put to the test the next day….

The next day, you were at your post, getting ready as usual, when you were giving a big surprise…

An unexpected enemy attack had shown up.

It was just a lone soldier, so it was no big deal, but you weren't even prepared for something like this yet.

You felt someone grab you from behind in a tight embrace, as one arm was around your waist and the other was around your neck. You felt the air around you getting tight as the arm was trying to choke you, in an attempt to block off your air, to make you pass out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found myself a pretty hostage…" You heard someone say, as you tried to get them off as best you could, but with your air running out and the arm starting to get tighter around you, it looked like you were almost near the end of your battle.

When you saw the black spots starting to cover your eyes and you knew that you were about to black out….

Then suddenly, a loud whacking sound was heard and the arm grip was loosened around you. You felt air come back into your lungs as you coughed from being choked like that.

As you tried to get your focus back another sound was heard, like a loud booming sound, that made you lose your balance. You fell to the ground as you tried to get your focus back under control.

When you did, you grabbed for the first thing you could reach, which was your gun.

_**We stand shoulder to shoulder!  
We stand shoulder to shoulder!  
We stand shoulder to shoulder!  
You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us!**_

You held onto the gun with trembling fingers as you turned your focus to what was in front of you. You couldn't believe what was in front of you, as you held onto your gun for dear life:

You looked to see your friend, Ludwig, beating the crap or at least trying too, out of the soldier who tried to choke you a few minutes ago. He was doing pretty good, at least you thought he was, but the other guy was also good, turning this into an even out fist fight battle. If they didn't stop soon, this would go on for forever.

After a few punches had passed, it looked like the battle was turning in the enemy soldiers favor, as he pulled out a switchblade from behind and stabbed Ludwig in the soldier with it.

A scream was heard as you saw your friend get stabbed, then was stabbed again and again. As you saw your friend starting to lose, you aimed your gun at the bastard, who was hurting your friend.

You weren't prepared to take a life, but you would do it to help your friend.

He helped saved your life….

So, you were returning the favor…

_**We are the ones who will never be broken  
With our final breath, we'll fight to the death**_

"_Die….you bastard!" _You thought as you fired the gun right into his back. He let out a scream at being shot at. He turned his attention to you, angry at being shot at. You didn't give him the time to respond as you fired the gun again, this time in his right shoulder, then again in his other shoulder, near his right arm.

You fired again, hitting him in the right leg, left leg and both arms. He was bleeding badly as you looked at him, panting a bit from all the shooting.

You took your position again, ready to fire your gun.

Just as you were about to take your aim…You heard the click of an empty magazine.

_**We Are Soldiers! We Are Soldiers!**_

"_Aw crap!"_ You thought as you realized that you were out of rounds in your gun. You quickly went to the little packet on your belt to get some more put in.

Of all the times to lose your luck, it just had to be now…

_**We are the ones who will not go unspoken (unspoken)  
No we will not sleep, we are not sheep**_

You tried to put in the rounds as best you could, but you weren't fast enough as the enemy was about to get at you this time. When you had finally put the bullets in and raised your gun, fear written all over your face at knowing that you might die this very second…

Another gun shot was heard.

You held your gun in the air and in place, not even daring to move.

You looked up to see your enemy, just standing there, like a stone statue. Then suddenly, he fell to the ground, as a blood seeped out of his chest, from a bullet hole in it. It looked like he was shot from behind as he fell dead as a doornail onto the hard earthy ground.

You looked in shock at who had shot him. The answer was right in front of you, as your eyes trailed up to the front of you as you saw Ludwig with a gun in his hand.

It looked like he had saved you again, as he must have done it from behind the enemy's back and out of his view.

_**We Are Soldiers! We Are Soldiers! Yeah!**_

You didn't say anything for a few minutes as you just stared at your friend, wondering why he saved you twice. You were about to ask him this, when you suddenly felt dizzy as the world started to spin really fast and your entire world went black as it faded into darkness….

_**Whoa! Who-oh-oh-oa! Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa!  
We Are Soldiers!**_

You woke up some time later, in one of the camp cots, with your head pounding like you had a hangover. You slowly tried to sit up, so you wouldn't hurt yourself even more, if you had any injuries.

You looked to see that you had a few scratches, but that was about it.

You looked to see where you were, as you realized that you were in a tent that wasn't your own. As you tried to think why you were here, a figure came into you line of view:

It was Ludwig._**  
**_

_**Whoa! Who-oh-oh-oa! Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa!  
We Are Soldiers!**_

You were surprised to see him there. As he quickly explained what happened after he shot that Unknown Soldier, you learned that you had fainted and he brought you back here, waiting until you woke up.

That was about two days ago, you also found out. So you realized that you were asleep all this time and with Ludwig staying close by like a guard dog.

You two talked some more, then you heard an officer calling for Ludwig. You felt kinda sad that he had to go, but he said that when he had some more free time, he would come and see you again.

You watched him left, with a weird feeling that you suddenly felt. Could it be, that you liked him? You brushed the thought away as you tried to think about something else.

_**Whoa! Who-oh-oh-oa! Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa!  
We Are Soldiers!**_

After some time had passes, you two became even better friends than last time. Then soon as you realized, the time of war was over and you two had to go your separate ways.

You didn't want to say goodbye, but you knew you had to….but before you did; you quickly gave him your contact info, in case you two wanted to see each other again.

As you quickly said your goodbyes to each other, you felt his hand grab yours.

"Um, yes? What is it Ludwig?" You asked him, as he looked at you, like he had something important to say to you.

"Um, vell…._...I…." He said, as he seemed to be nervous about something.

"_... I…. Ich Leibe Dich _." He said as a light blush came onto your face. You knew what those words meant, and you knew that deep down you felt it too. You both didn't realize it till now, but you both had fallen for each other, slowly over this time of war.

"I love…you too….Ludwig." You said, as a smile came across his face.

He closer to you, as you looked at him. Then, he grabbed your face gently and brought your lips to his, as you got a gentle kiss from the one you loved.

**_The war may be over, but another battle was about to begin, one that is stronger than any weapon. Guess love can do some pretty crazy things to people, especially in times like this…_**

* * *

**So i hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. It was my first one for a GermanyXReader, so i don't know how i did. If you like, it would be really helpful if i could get some reviews on this story, just to see how it was. if you don't want to, that's fine with me (don't care if anyone reviews, that's up to you!)**

**if you like this one, i might do another Xreader request, if i have time...**

**until next time everyone...**


End file.
